Alltag auf der seaQuest Süßigkeiten
by Kiddo
Summary: Ben plant einen kleinen Versorgugstripp


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Süßigkeiten

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange mit einem update gedauert hat. Aber mein Laptop war kaputt und ich konnte nichts schreiben. Ich hab zwar bis auf 2 Alltagsgeschichten alles Handschriftlich fertig, aber irgendwie komm ich dauernd nicht zum abtippen…

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak trat in die Kabine des Moraloffziers ein. Dort herrschte das übliche Chaos.

Der Teenager brauchte gar nichts zu sagen, Krieg wusste nur zu gut warum der Junge gerade heute bei ihm herein schneite. „Und wie lang ist die Liste diesmal?"

Das Computergenie lächelte etwas verlegen und zog zwei zusammengefaltete DINA 4 Zettel aus der Gesäßtasche. „Na ja, auch nicht länger als sonst, nur etwas sagen wir mal … ausgefallener."

Ben zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Tja, es kommt halt nicht so oft vor das wir in der Nordsee rumschippern und du einen Versorgungstripp nach Sylt unternimmst."

Das konnte Krieg natürlich nicht abstreiten. „Und was ist damit?"

Der Teen faltete seine Zettel auseinander. „Du musst wissen, auf Sylt gibt es eins der besten Schokoladengeschäfte mit exotischen Sorten die schwer zu bekommen sind."

„Aha und die soll ich dir jetzt mitbringen." Diese Schlussfolgerung was schließlich mehr als nur logisch.

Der Blondschopf nickte. „Ja."

„Wie heißt der Laden und wo ist er genau?"

„Oh, die Schokolade heißt Leysieffer, genau wie das Geschäft." Er zog einen weiteren Zettel hervor und breitete ihn vor dem Moraloffizier aus. „Der Laden befindet sich in Westerland in der Friedrichsstraße. Das ist dort eine der bekanntesten Straßen und sie führt direkt zum Strand und zur Kurmuschel. Ist eigentlich gar nicht zu verfehlen."

Ben warf einen genaueren Blick auf den Zettel, oder eher gesagt Plan. Denn dies war es und ein rotes Kreuz zeigte an wo es die Schokolade gab. Ob Lucas wohl dachte, dass er es sonst nicht finden würde? „Welche Sorten möchtest du denn?"

Der Teenager schaute auf seien Zettel und begann vorzulesen. "Einmal die Pralinendose die Paradiesischen, dann die Kinder Dose gefüllt mit Honig-Vollmilch-Reliefs mit weißen Zoomotiven, dann eine Halbherbe Schokolade mit Salz, dann eine 40 Vollmilch Schokolade, eine Vollmilchschokolade mit Haselnüssen, einmal Vollmilch mit Kokosnuss Raspeln, Vollmilchschokolade mit Mohn, Vollmilch mit Ingwer, Vollmilch mit Trauben, Vollmilch mit Trauben, Vollmilch mit Bourbon Vanille, Vollmilch mit Macadamia Nuss, Vollmilchschokolade mit Orange, Vollmilchschokolade mit Zitrone, Weisse Schokolade, Vollmilchschokolade mit Honig, Weiße Schokolade mit Zimt, 55 Halbherbe Schokolade, Halbherbe mit Mandeln, Jahrgangschokolade Noir Amer, Jahrgangschokolade Noir Infini,

Jahrgangschokolade Sao Thome, Jahrgangschokolade Cuba, Edelbitter-Schokolade 61, Sylter Rote Grütze-Trüffel-Praline in Vollmilchschokolade, die Klassischen -Mischung- ohne Alkohol, eine Rahm-Nougat-Mischung und dann noch Schicht-Nougat."

„Klingt Interessant, wie teuer ist das Zeug überhaupt?" Und es klang nach einer Menge Arbeit für ihn.

„116 Euro."

Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Dafür schmeckt sie aber ganz, ganz toll." Meinte Lucas verteidigend.

„Das sollte sie bei diesem Preis auch." Innerlich konnte Krieg aber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, so viel Geld für Schokolade…"Ich hab noch nie zuvor von dieser Schokolade gehört."

Das Computergenie nickte verstehend. „So geht es vielen. Ich kenn die auch nur weil die meine Eltern immer importieren lassen haben."

Benjamin hatte sich schon so was gedacht. „Na, wer's sich leisten kann."

Lucas seufzte. „Ich weiß das klingt extrem und ich komm mir deshalb auch schon doof vor, aber man merkt echt den Qualitätsunterschied. Meine Mutter stand schon immer auf über teure Sachen und bei der Schokolade hab ich das halt leider von ihr übernommen." Er reichte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann die Zettel mit den Schokoladennamen. „Ich hab dir auch teils die Bilder aus dem Internet dazu ausgedruckt."

Krieg überflog das ganze. „Danke. Sonst noch was was ich mitbringen soll?"

„Ähm, ja. Die übliche Menge der anderen Süßigkeiten."

Ben bekam große Augen. „Das auch? Mensch, wo steckst du das denn alles hin?"

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber damit hatte ich noch nie Probleme. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran das es für mich Nervennahrung ist. Und zum anderen, wer weiß wann du mir wieder süßes besorgen kannst."

Zu beneiden, so viel essen wie man will und trotzdem nicht zunehmen. Der einzige Nachteil daran war natürlich das Iva daher immer der Meinung war das man nicht genug aß. Krieg legte die Zettel zu seinen anderen Besorgungslisten. „Ich werd versuchen alles zu bekommen."

"Danke."

„Kein Problem, ist ja mein Job." Und das war es wirklich, es war dem Captain nicht entgangen, das wenn Lucas hoch konzentriert am Computer arbeitete einfach ab und zu was Süßes brauchte. Das ließ den Jungen besser arbeiten und er war auch um einiges ausgeglichener. Tja, und daher hatte Krieg die Aufgabe sicherzustellen, dass das Computergenie immer mit genügend Schokolade und ähnlichen versorgt war.

„Ach ja, wenn du dann eh in der Friedrichsstraße bist, hätte ich noch einen Tipp für dich." Der Teenager zeigte auf eine Stelle des Plans. „Hier an der Ecke hat Leysieffer eine Eistiele. Das ist das absolut beste Eis was du dir vorstellen kannst. Verglichen dazu ist die Schokolade gar nichts. Und noch dazu ist das Eis nicht so extrem teuer wie die Schokolade."

„Klingt gut." Meinte Ben. „Da werd ich mir mal ein paar Kugeln holen." In Sachen Eis kannte Lucas sich wirklich aus. Wenn er sagte das wäre das Beste Eis dann stimmte das auch…

„Das musst du unbedingt machen. Ach ja, nur damit du es weißt, bei Leysieffer ist eine Kugel so groß wie bei normalen Eistilen 3 Kugeln zusammen."

„Wau!"

Lucas nickte. „Das Schokoeis kann ich dir extrem empfehlen. Am besten nimmst du gleich ein Schlemmer Tüte, die schmeckt echt klasse."

Der Moraloffizier legte die Stirn in Falten. „Sag mal, verkaufen die das Eis eigentlich auch in größeren Mengen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Musst du wohl nachfragen." Innerlich lächelte der Teenager mehr als nur zufrieden.

„Mh." Er blickte auf die Kisten in der Ecke. „Weißt du ich hab doch diese Kühlbehälter. Für mich wäre es kein Problem die mit Eis gefüllt an Bord zu schmuggeln. Du müsstest bloß dafür sorgen, dass Iva es uns erlaubt sie in den Kühlraum zu stellen. Dafür machen wir dann halbe, halbe und teilen das Eis."

Lucas lächelte und steckte die Hand aus. „Abgemacht."

Ben schüttelte die Hand. „Super."

Wenig später verließ der Teenager Kriegs Kabine. Auf dem Gang konnte er sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das mit dem Eis war genauso gelaufen wie geplant. Tja, im Leute manipulieren war er schon immer gut gewesen…

ENDE

Written 20.3.06

* * *

Mh, irgendwie hab ich jetzt Heißhunger auf Leysieffer Schokolade. 


End file.
